ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tison
How Tison joined the Tourney As a member of the Hunting Blades, Tison shares a deep hatred for all monsters. He is shown alongside Clint and Nan in Caer Bocram, where he fights against the Dragon Rider. In the process, the blastia is destroyed, and a monster is released, causing Yuri Lowell and his companions to fall below. Tison later appears in Nordopolica while the Hunting Blades are seeking to exterminate the monster holding the Duce captive, only to discover that the Duce was the "monster". He often resorts to force on the reasoning that anyone helping monsters "doesn't deserve to be considered a person", such as when he and Nan fought against Judith and the rest of the party in an attempt to kill Ba'ul. Like Clint, Tison is obsessive about monster hunting. He views all monsters to be evil, including the Entelexeia. He often resorts to force with the reasoning that anyone helping a monster "doesn't deserve to be considered a person", such as when he and Nan fought against Judith and the rest of the group in an attempt to kill Ba'ul. His hood usually covers his head and the majority of his face, even in battle. An exception to this is when he is fought in the Nordopolica Coliseum during the "80-Man Melee", where his hood is completely removed. His mystic arte cut-in is also modified to reveal his face during this time. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his right fist out. After the announcer calls his name Tison does two spinning punches, then an uppercut and a downward punch as the camera zooms saying "It looks like we found our mark." Special Moves Dragon Blade: Furies (Neutral) Tison does a set of four punches, then a kick and a final punch. Rising Dragon: Maw (Side) Tison charges up and dashes forward thrusting his palm. Dragon Blade: Dullahan (Up) Tison lashes his arms while flying upward. Rising Dragon Ratatosk (Down) Tison does a sweeping energetic kick on the ground. Rising Dragon: Rule of Might (Hyper Smash) Tison dashes forward with an energetic dragon mouth in front of him, biting anyone close to him. Dragon Blade: Infernal Lord (Final Smash) Tison charges at the enemy, then surrounds himself in gold energy saying "There's no way out!" before delivering a flurry of punches. He then hits the foe with a punch so powerful that it is capable of blowing them away. Victory Animations #Tison does three swinging punches and says "Hah! I don't hunt humans!" #Tison vaults and punches the ground. He then cross his arms saying "Be thankful you weren't a monster." #Tison does a sliding kick, then a flipping kick and poses in a Pao Chui-like manner saying "I look forward to seeing you in action again." On-Screen Appearance Tison walks in and cracks his knuckles saying "Nobody who associates themselves with monsters can rightly call themselves a person." Trivia *Tison's rival is the leader of the Sparhawk Wing mercenaries, Henriksen. *Tison shares his English voice actor with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sableye, Blaziken, Jin Kisaragi, Barney the Dinosaur (during the cutscenes), Marshall Law, Haohmaru, Link, Giorgio Bruno, Shin Kamiya and T. Hawk. *Tison shares his French voice actor with Katsuki Bakugou, Gintoki Sakata, Sun Wukong, Claude McGarren, Sporty, Yooka of the Yooka and Laylee pair, Tohma Kuki, Reiner Braun, Dufort of the Zeno Bell and Dufort pair, Blue Turbo, Jeff F., Gray Fullbuster, Xander, Tambourine and Toma Kamijo. *Tison shares his German voice actor with MC Ballyhoo, End Boss and Yosuke Hanamura. *Tison shares his Arabic voice actor with Garbodor, Willow Ufgood, Franco Gerelt, Silver Fullbuster and Yukio Okumura. Category:Namco's Tales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters